Excuse moi
by jiramo
Summary: Un accident, une tentative de sauvetage, un suicide est-ce la fin de l’équipe 7 ?


**Titre : **_Excuse-moi_

**Auteur :**_ Jiramo_

**Raiting : **_T_

**Pairing : **_léger sasunaru_

**Genre : **_One-shot_

**Disclaimer :**_ Vous savez quoi les personnages de Naruto sont à moi^^. _

_Comment ça non ? Même pas Gaa-chan ? (Gaara : surement pas !) Bon ben les _

_personnages du manga Naruto appartiennent à __Masashi Kishimoto__._

**Résumer : **_Un accident, une tentative de sauvetage, un suicide est-ce la fin de _

_l'équipe 7 ?_

**Note :**_ Vu que je déteste les death-fic il y aura peut-être un suite (si j'y arrive T_T)_

Le monde se brouille. Je tombe. Je n'ai pas le courage de stopper ma chute. Je sais ce qui m'attend en bas. Mon dos claque fortement. Mon corps continue de s'enfoncer. Le sang dans ma bouche s'écoule le long de ma trachée. Il laisse derrière lui un gout de fer. Je tousse et le recrache sans un bruit.

Je n'entends plus rien. Le soleil s'éloigne de moi de plus en plus. Le froid me prends La lumière qui danse au dessus de moi devient floue. Des bulles remontent à la surface. Silencieuses et légères comme la vie qui me quitte. Mes yeux se ferment. Je continue ma chute au ralenti. Je vois des images défiler sous mes paupières.

Pardon. Pardon à tous de vous laisser. Devant chaque image vous représentant, je vous demande de me pardonner. Ne me pleurez pas. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Le conseil dira "Bon débarras". En plus ils ont raison. La plus dangereuse organisation me poursuit. Je suis maudit depuis mon enfance. Je ne vous apporterai que des ennuis.

En partant je laisse quelques regrets. Mon plus grand, ne pas t'avoir ramené.

Alors que les ténèbres m'attirent. Mon sourire disparait. Je continue de m'enfoncer. Un cri résonne autour de moi.

Mes yeux se rouvrent. Je ne sais pourquoi. Par reflexe. C'est comme si ils cherchaient quelque chose. Une forme s'approche de moi. Mes plus elle s'approche plus elle est floue. Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise. C'est ça mourir. Mon esprit divague. Je lâche mon dernier mot à ton attention."Désolé"

Pardon, désolé, excusez-moi mes amis.  
Pardon, désolé, excuses-moi.

Je suis là du coté de mon ancêtre. Elle aussi est là en face. Et lui il tombe. Il ne crie pas. Il n'essaye pas de se rattraper. Il tombe juste en regardant le ciel. Ciel semblable à ses yeux. Et il sourit. Même lorsqu'il percute la surface de l'eau.

Peuh, un imbécile heureux en moins. Un idiot avec des rêves d'enfant. Il voulait protéger son village. Là-bas personne ne le pleurera. Peut-être ses amis et notre chef. Notre. Je devrai dire leur.

Je suis un traitre. Plus rien ne m'attache à ce village. Non plus rien. Ce qui m'y attachait n'est plus. Des raisons qui m'ont poussées à revenir il n'en reste qu'une. Sa vie finira ici. Mon rival, mon ami, mon frère. Là où j'ai voulu sa mort. Des années plus tôt.

Des bulles remontent à la surface. Il est happé par les ténèbres. Lui qui voulait m'en sortir. C'est en parti pour lui que je suis là.

Je plonge. Il ne va pas. Il ne doit pas. Il ne peut pas mourir. Il n'en a pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, de me laisser. Seul. L'eau se rapproche rapidement. Un cri résonne. C'est elle. L'eau est là. J'y entre violemment. Il ne mourra pas ou je mourrais avec lui.

Je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres. Je l'en sortirais même si je dois y rester. L'air me manque. Je continu.

Je me délaisse de se qui m'empêche d'avancer. Je m'enfonce dans ce gouffre pour le rejoindre. Et t'en sortir. L'air me manque de plus en plus.

Pourquoi fais-je ça ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pour être pardonné. Par qui ? Pour quoi ? Par eux deux pour ma traitrise ? Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'air.

Je le vois enfin. Il ne fait rien pour remonter. Ses yeux sont toujours ouverts. Il ne reste presque rien de la flamme qui y logée. Il murmure un mot. "Désolé". Mes poumons s'enflamment

Je tends mon bras pour l'attraper.

Ma tête tourne.

Je vais l'attraper.

Je n'ai plus d'air. Mes poumons explosent. Mes yeux se ferment. Mon bras flotte doucement. L'eau infiltre mon corps. Je meurs. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver. Je le regrette. Mais je t'ai revu. Et tu m'as revu. Je ne peux plus parler je vous demande de m'excuser.

Pardon, désolé, excusez-moi mes amis.  
Pardon, désolé, excuses-moi.

Non, non ! Qu'il s'arrête. Il ne peut pas me laisser. Il m'avait promis. Il devait le ramener. Cela ne m'importe plus. Mais. Il tien toujours ses promesses. Comme tu as dit ne pas mourir avent d'être hokage.

Il a pénétré l'eau en bas de la cascade. J'ai assisté à tous. Pourtant, je ne sais. Comment est-il arrivé là ? Des bulles remontent. Qu'il ne meurt pas.

Une ombre plonge. Celui qui nous a trahit. Je cris. Ton nom. Ou le sien. Je crois que c'était non. Lui aussi transperce l'onde.

Je souris faiblement. Finalement il l'a ramené. Mon sourire tremblant devient larme.

Eux deux. Mes coéquipiers. Je les ai perdus.

Mes jambes me lâchent. Je tombe à genoux. Dans ma main se dessine une lame. Sans effort mon bras se plis. Ma main vide atterrie sur mon cœur. En effet. La lame était bien fausse. Je saisi un kunai.

Je vais le rejoindre. Celui qui était à mes cotés. Celui qui clamait être hokage. Celui que je ne voyais pas. Comme un petit frère. Pour qui des sentiments naissaient.

La vie coule hors de moi. Ce précieux liquide rouge. Comme les yeux de celui qu'il pourchasser. Qu'il aimait. Il s'écoule sur le sol. La terre s'en nourri. Mon poignet est écarlate. Comme un rubis liquide. Ma vue se trouble. Je m'allonge. Laisse la vie me quitter. Petit à petit. Mon souffle diminue.

Quel triste destin. L'équipe héritière des sanins. Mourir ainsi. Tu m'en voudras ; je n'aurai pas dû. Mais, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre.

Pardon, désolé, excusez-moi mes amis.  
Pardon, désolé, excuses-moi.

**Jiramo *déprime* **: ...

**Naru **: Jiramo ça vas pas ??

**Jiramo *déprime* **: non T_T, j'arrive pas à croire que ma première fic fini c'est ça

**Naru **: hoooo ma pauvre

**Gaa **: ...

**Sasu **: mouais

**Jiramo *s'accroche à Gaa* **: je suis malheureuuuuuuuuseuuuuuuuuuuux T_T

**Gaa **: pff...

**Naru **: Sasu fait quelque chose

**Sasu **: tu crois qu.

**Naru **: s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ***chibi eyes*** elle a quand même suggéré un sasunaru

**Jiramo toujours accroché à Gaara en mode fontaine.**

**Gaa **: ...

**Sasu **: bon d'accord ***sort de la pièce, reviens avec des feuillets, les tend à Jiramo*** et voilà

**Jiramo **: O.O arrigato ***lâche Gaa et par s'asseoir dans un coin***

**Naru **: c'est quoi ce que tu lui à donné

**Sasu** : -////- la suite de _Survivre_

**Naru **: O////O...

**Gaa **: ...


End file.
